Street level images of geographic locations may be displayed through map services, such as Google Maps with Street View. These images typically comprise photographs of buildings, surrounding neighborhoods, and other features to allow a user to view a geographic location from a person's perspective as compared to a top-down map perspective.
Street View applies edge face and license plate blurring technology to street level images. If one of the images contains an identifiable face (for example that of a passer-by on the sidewalk) or an identifiable license plate, processors automatically blur it out to mitigate the likelihood that the individual or the vehicle can be identified. If our detectors missed something, you can easily let us know.
Advertisements occur everywhere, and are thus can be found throughout street view images, e.g., on billboards and in shop windows.